


And All Through the House

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke's first Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Fitzsimmons family first Christmas.





	And All Through the House

It was late when the team returned to the base. Fitz bidding goodbye to the other agents before shuffling down the hall leading to what had affectionately been nicknamed Fitzsimmons Lane, the hallway home to his and Jemma’s shared bunk and Dekes. 

Mack had allowed he and Jemma to take out a wall and combine two of the bunks to create a small home for themselves. Fitz had gotten creative with space and blueprints to give his wife her beloved breakfast nook. Deke was across the hall, home from his adventures seeing the world, now spending his days in the lab with his grandparents. His knack for electronics becoming a vital part of the team.

Before heading into his bunk Fitz stopped at Deke’s and knocked softly at the door. Despite the late hour, he knew his Grandson would still be up. Now that he’d seen the world Deke’s newest fascination came from his Grandmother, reading. He would read anything and everything he could get his hands on. It had become a bit of a tradition that each time Fitz or Jemma was out of the base on a mission they would bring him home something new. 

Sure enough, Deke appeared at the door, “You’re home, late Gramps,” he said with a small smile. “Jemma will be up, I tried to keep her mind off it, but she was monitoring you the whole time. Nearly took a techs head off they tried to take the tablet that had your tracker on it.”

“Thank you,” Fitz said sincerely. They had vowed to never leave each other side once they’d found him. This had been the first mission he’d gone on without her, her condition making it impossible for her to do so. And it was only after repeated assurances from Mack, the promise of constant monitoring, and that the lab there were going to was and had been abandoned for years. 

“Anytime,” Deke said his eyes looking at the bundle in Fitz’s hands.

Fitz followed his gaze and smiled handing it over. Deke eagerly ripping the wrapping off to reveal a worn hardcover book. 

“A Christmas Carol,” Deke said running his hands over the cover. “Oh, I like this Charles Dickens guy! You guys have brought me his stuff before.” 

“There was an antique bookstore,” Fitz said, “And its an illustrated edition, something different than we’ve brought before and pretty appropriate given the season.” 

“Thank you,” Deke said sincerely giving Fitz a quick hug. “I’ve been wondering what this Christmas thing was all about. Mom used to tell me about it and Virgil had this thing in his bunk of some bearded guy that came out at Christmas, but I’ve never seen it.” Even as they talked Deke had already opened the book to start reading as he ran his fingers reverently over the first illustrations. 

Fitz could tell their conversation was done and bid Deke farewell. The wheels in his head already turning as he entered his own bunk content to hold Jemma for the rest of the night.

\---------------------

“Can I look now?” Deke asked from the back of the SUV, his eyes covered with a blindfold. 

“Not yet,” Fitz and Jemma said in unison from the front seat. 

“We’re almost there,” Jemma said looking out the window at the snow-covered pine trees. And while she knew where they were going that was it, Fitz was keeping everything else a secret from both of them. 

And ten minutes later they came around a bend to reveal a beautiful cabin nestled in a grove of trees. Brightly colored lists already lining the eaves and smoke puffing from the chimney with the promise of a welcoming fire in the fireplace. 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said as they pulled up and she reached over to squeeze his hand. “It’s beautiful.”

Fitz kissed her knuckle as Deke poked his head up front. Making both of them laugh as he was still blindfolded. “Can I look now? Jemma made that Fitz did something good voice. I want to see!”

“Not quite yet,” Fitz said. “You two just give me a few ticks and I’ll be right back.” 

Jemma watched fondly as he ran into the cabin running her hand over her slightly swollen stomach as she did. Their first Christmas as a family in more ways than one.

“Think he’d know if I peeked?” Deke asked impatiently.

“Just a few more minutes,” Jemma said eager to get inside herself. She’d tried multiple times to get a look at Fitz’s tablet but he’d spirit it away every time she reached for it.

Deke made a noise of discontent but sat back. “He could have at least let me read one of my books, I need to see what happens with the Ghost of Christmas Future.” 

Jemma wasn’t able to respond as the front door opened again and Fitz bounded out. First, he opened the door for Jemma helping her out, his own hand resting briefly on her stomach in a gentle caress before he let Deke out as well. A grandparent on each arm to keep him steady in the snow.

Deke gasped in the cold and the smell of pine. The last time he’d been in a forest he’d ended up shot trying to protect Daisy. 

Mind the step Fitz said leading them inside where the winter chill was instantly chased away by the warmth of the fire. 

“Now,” Fitz said pulling of Deke’s blindfold just in time for he and Jemma to get a look at the room together. Each one gasping at the sight. 

The Cabin had a massive great room, decorated from top to bottom. It was two stories high. The stone fireplace home to a roaring fire and the mantle sporting four stockings. Fitz, Jemma, Deke, and Baby. A fully trimmed tree sat in front of the windows while piles of presents spilled out from under it. Christmas carols floated over the speakers. And the dining room table was overloaded with plate after plate of Cookies and other Christmas Treats. 

“Happy Christmas Deke,” Fitz said. Jemma snuggled into his arms and they watched Deke wander into the room and take it all in. Eyes full of wonder. 

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered in awe. 

“You said you’d never had one and I can’t remember the last time Jemma and I celebrated properly so I felt this was long overdue,” Fitz said leading them both over to the couch and pulling two boxes from under the tree.

Jemma smiled knowing exactly what would be inside, a tradition that carried on from both of their childhoods and they’d privately continued even once they were in Shield. Deke tore into the wrapping eagerly and pulled out a pair of festive plaid pajamas that were the same style just different color than the ones Jemma had opened. 

“Pajamas were something we both got every year growing up,” Jemma explained. “We continued the tradition with each other at the academy and beyond.” 

Deke ran his hands over the fabric and smiled brightly. “Do we open all the boxes tonight?”

“No,” Jemma said “The rest we open tomorrow. Tonight we will eat, watch a movie, and simply enjoy each others company as a family.” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Deke said pulling his pajamas out of the box when something else fell from it.

For the first time, Fitz looked unsure of himself and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t take it the wrong way,” He started as Deke picked up the book. “It’s a children’s book my Mum used to read to me at Christmas when I was little. I know you are not a child but I thought since it was your first real Christmas you could have one too.”

Deke held up the copy of The Night Before Christmas. And like he did with every new book he received he opened the first few pages. “No its great!” he said earnestly. “Would you mind maybe if we read it tonight then? As a family?”

Tears welled in Jemmas eyes as the thought Fitz had put into it and Deke’s response. “Of course we can,” she said.

Deke lit up again and he carefully put the book on the table before he ran from the room with his pajamas. “I’m going to go change!”

\-------------------------------------

They had stayed up for hours watching Christmas specials and talking. Making it to bed well after midnight. 

Only a few hours had passed before the door to the master bedroom slowly opened and Deke peeked inside the room. He’d been too excited to sleep. The promise of opening the rest of the presents, food, and the Dr. Who Christmas special had him waiting impatiently in his room until the sun began to rise over the snow-covered mountain before heading down the hall.

HIs grandparents were snuggled in the bed in their matching pajamas. Jemma curled up on Fitz’s chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. His mother had told him so many stories about how much her parents had loved each other but it was another thing to see that love in action each and every day. In both grand and simple gestures. 

The looked so relaxed and peaceful knowing the other was there. For Deke, it was a relief to see the worry lines gone from Jemma’s face. She’d born those in the months they’d spent trying to bring Fitz home.

Deke couldn’t help himself and snapped a picture of the pair using the phone Fitz had modified for him. The click of the camera enough to get Jemma to stir. 

“Good morning Deke,” she said and earned a groan from Fitz.

Fitz grumbled something intelligible and pulled Jemma tighter to him. Jemma giggled and swatted him on the chest. “Come on love, I’ll get the hot chocolate going. Deke why don’t you go sort out the presents.”

Fitz groaned again as Jemma slipped from the bed but reluctantly followed. Deke eagerly bounding ahead.

Fitz and Jemma took their time making their way down the staircase but an excited shout at the bottom of the stairs told them Deke had already made it to the tree. 

\-------------------------

It had been a week since Christmas and the Fitzsimmons Family had returned to the Lighthouse and resumed their duties. The holiday had been one the small family would never forget. Full of love, laughter, and new memories. 

Fitz and Jemma has vowed to make it their new tradition and already secured the cabin for next year and assured Deke he would be in on the planning next time. Deke had grown quiet during the presents and lamented he hadn’t gotten them anything. Jemma swiftly assuring him that he’d helped bring Fitz back to her and she couldn’t have asked for anything more.

That didn’t stop Deke from trying.

One night Fitz and Jemma returned to their bunk after a long day in the lab to find a carefully but messily wrapped bundle on their bed. Jemma pulled off the wrapping and felt Fitz wrap his arms around her from behind as he studied the gift.

“Oh Deke,” Jemma said fondly holding the framed picture of the three of them, a selfie they’d taken in their pajamas in the middle of opening the gifts. All three smiling with bows on their heads and surrounded by mounds of colored paper. What made it better was the frame Deke had put it in, “My First Christmas” in glittering red letters. 

Jemma turned it over to find a message. 

Best first Christmas ever, 

Love Deke.


End file.
